


Hinata Shouyou’s Big Gay Discovery

by shou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, But so is Hinata, Comedy, Crushes, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, GAY AWAKENINGS, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Lollipops, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Texting, The IwaOi is just in chapter one sorry folks, Wet Dream, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shou/pseuds/shou
Summary: OR: How Shared Lollipops Turn Worlds Upside Down-To: bakageyamaaaY DO SCARY SEIJOH CAPT N VICE SHARE LOLLIPOPS???!Sent at: 15:13:56From: bakageyamaaayou idiottheyredating. obviouslyReceived at: 15:17:18Two boys. Dating. It sort of makes Hinata’s tummy feel weird, and his heart keeps skipping beats. Briefly, he wonders if Kageyama would share a lollipop with him. Or maybe an icy?





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> im back, on request by NO ONE, here to single-handedly revive the haikyuu fandom  
> i just rlly miss haikyuu  
> A NOTE: THIS WORK IS COMPLETE!! i've written 4 chapters. I'll post them all this week! <3  
> im sorry for mistakes i never fucking go over my work after writing it

He’s at the mall when he sees them. They’re in the aisle full of fancy winter coats, all covered in buttons and wide pockets, with price tags that would make Hinata start crying if he could read them. The scary ace (Hinata can’t remember his name) has his arms crossed, but there are already two bags hanging from his left arm. He’s got this crazy mad look in his eyes, like he’s going to murder Oikawa-san where he stands.

Or, sort of stands. The scary setter has two coats held out, one in each hand. The left one is dark red, the other is sort of… brown… or grey? Hinata can’t tell. He’s holding them up and saying something in a high pitched, whiny voice, pleading. From this distance, Hinata can’t really hear much. So he does the logical thing, and he creeps closer. He tugs the hood of his hoodie up so his hair doesn’t stick up, and he sneaks between the isles of clothes until he’s close enough to hear. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa-san singsongs, sidling up closer and leaning into Iwa-chan-san’s personal bubble. “I just _know_ you like winter coats! Even if they do hide your arms… which is a crime… You have to choose! It’s getting too cold, and if you get a cold, I’ll be all alone in practice!” 

Hinata hears Iwa-chan-san huff out some sort of jumble of curses (which he won’t repeat, thanks. He’s had his mother wash his mouth out with soap once, he won’t let it happen again!), but he does grab the grey coat. 

“At least it’s just got two pockets like a normal coat should have,” he hears Iwa-chan-san mutter, and Oikawa-san’s response is a pitchy laugh. 

“But Iwa-chan, these extra pockets are wondrous. See?” Hinata gets a peak of Oikawa-san pulling out a lollipop from an inside pocket on his own coat, unwrapping it and sticking the wrapper back in the pocket. “Now I have a lollipop, and all you have is your frown lines.” He pops the sucker candy into his mouth, and Hinata can see his bright grin. 

Iwa-chan-san just grumbles some more, before the thing that makes Hinata fall flat on his butt happens. The super duper scary ace reaches over to his tall and annoyingly attractive setter, grabs hold of the lollipop stick, pulls it out of Oikawa-san’s mouth (getting a drawn-out whine from the setter), and sticks it in his own mouth. 

Between his lips. 

Slobber and all. 

Hinata doesn’t even hear Oikawa-san’s protests, he’s too busy fumbling to pull his phone out of his pocket to send an urgent message to Kageyama. After all, Kageyama has known those two for like, EONS. He’s gotta know why they’re… sharing a lollipop.

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_Y DO SCARY SEIJOH CAPT N VICE SHARE LOLLIPOPS???!_**

_Sent at: 15:13:56_

 

There’s no immediate response, so Hinata goes back to spying. The lollipop is now back in Oikawa-san’s mouth. He cringes. Isn’t that kinda.. gross? They’re still bickering though, so Hinata watches carefully. It’s sort of like how he and Kageyama bicker, only there’s something different. It takes him a moment to notice, but there’s a way the two rival third years touch each other that is _very_ different from how he and Kageyama touch. It’s all lingering and gentle, even if Iwa-chan-san keeps lightly punching Oikawa-san sometimes. It’s kinda cute, actually. There’s a softness in their eyes, too, that Hinata didn’t notice at first. They’re almost like a-

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_you idiot theyre dating. obviously_**

_Received at: 15:17:18_

 

What. They’re _dating?!_

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_NO WAY WAH???? SINCE WHEN?? UH PLZ EXPLAIN????_**

_Sent at: 15:17:34_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_relax with the caps you weirdo_**

_Received at: 15:17:11_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_uh and since like junior high? theyve always been like that. its gross_**

_Received at: 15:17:50_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_and wait what the fuck how do you kno they do that??_**

_Received at: 15:18:09_

 

Hinata almost laughs, because no matter who says he isn’t, Kageyama is sort of a ridiculous texter. He always sends so many texts, instead of just putting it all into one. But he’s still sitting on the ground in total confusion over the fact those two are… dating. Dating. Huh. Two boys. Dating. It sort of makes Hinata’s tummy feel weird, and his heart keeps skipping beats. Briefly, he wonders if Kageyama would share a lollipop with him. Or maybe an icy? 

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_o im at the mall n they r here to! saw them doin the lolli thingy!_**

_Sent at: 15:19:03_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_are you stalking them?? DUMBASS_**

_Received at: 15:20:47_

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_ITS NOT STALKING GO AWAY UR ANNOYING111_**

_Sent at: 15:21:21_

 

Oikawa-san and Iwa-chan-san have disappeared by the time Hinata looks up from his phone, and he frantically spins in a circle to see if they’re somewhere they’ll see him. Luckily, the coast seems to be clear, so he pulls down his hood and continues on through the store. He went there because he needed a new pack of socks, so he follows the signs to the underwear section where the socks should be, and grabs a ten-pack of his favorite compression socks. They’re the best and super comfy, but Hinata’s socks seem to go missing a lot. 

He only notices his phone buzzing when he’s walking away from the cashier, socks shoved into his backpack. When he pulls the phone out of his pocket, its screen is full of notifications. 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_why are you following them????? dont get in trouble ill kill you_**

_Received at: 15:22:17_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_??????_**

_Received at: 15:27:01_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_respond before i kill you hinata_**

_Received at: 15:35:09_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_hinata_**

_Received at: 15:35:39_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_did they catch you lol_**

_Received at: 15:35:13_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_i’ll tell suga san to plan your funeral tomorrow @ practice_**

_Received at: 15:36:11_

 

Hinata actually laughs at Kageyama’s thinly veiled worry, because come on, it’s hilarious when Kageyama worries about him. It’s a lot more common than he would have expected when they first met, and makes Hinata’s heart do _things_ he doesn’t like to think about. But he quickly sends a response, just so Kageyama knows the Great King didn’t kill him, or the scary ace didn’t glare him into death. 

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

_ >_ **_:)_ **

_Sent at: 15:37:22_

 

As he walks out of the store, he’s grinning, knowing that response will annoy Kageyama big time. It might make Kageyama ignore him for a few minutes, but it’s worth it, knowing he made Kageyama annoyed. 

He’s almost skipping as he makes his way to the food court, making sure to weave through the busy crowds so he doesn’t run into everyone. The line for the McDonald’s isn’t too long, and it only takes a few minutes for Hinata to order and wait for his hamburger, which he takes with him, halfway wrapped in paper, so he can munch on it while he’s walking. 

Eating and walking means Hinata is distracted, so he doesn’t see the couple bickering over ice cream flavors a meter in front of him until it’s too late.

“Chibi-chan! Hello!” 

Hinata’s head whips up from focusing on his burger, the movement to sudden he loses the piece of pickle he was trying to pull out with his teeth, and it lands on the floor with an uncomfortably wet noise. For some reason, his eyes go straight to the wide grin he’s faced with, and then to the scary ace’s mouth. So the lollipop is gone. The _shared_ lollipop is gone. 

“It’s our little Tobio-chan’s queen! Imagine seeing you here!” 

Oikawa-san’s voice is loud and sort of annoying, but also really nice to hear. The squeak he makes from Iwa-chan-san smacking his shoulder, however, it not a nice noise, and sounds more like a dying cat. (Not that Hinata has ever actually heard a dying cat, but he can imagine.) Oikawa-san shoots his scary ace a dirty look, then reaches out to grab Hinata’s sleeve and pull him into line with them. 

He winks, saying, “Now is the perfect time for us to chat! I just _have_ to head how my dear little kohai is doing, not he has friends!”

Hinata’s lost expression is lost on Oikawa-san, who is too busy grinning like a maniac. 

“So, tell me, chibi-chan,” his voice then drops, becoming more like velvet and less like flowers, “how is my dear little Tobio-chan doing? Still struggling with his emotions?” 

Hinata is just standing there, slightly frozen by fear. He has no idea what to say or how to respond, because Oikawa-san is really tall, Iwa-chan-san is really scary, and the rest of his hamburger is probably going to turn cold and uneaten, because Hinata has totally forgotten about it. 

“Oi,” Iwa-chan-san’s voice is steady and not as low as Hinata expected, and he turns to look at him with large, round eyes. “Oikawa. Leave the kid alone. He looks fucking terrified, what the hell are you doing, anyway?” 

Oikawa-san just laughs lightly and waves his hand back and forth in a dismissive motion. “I’m just being friendly! I only have innocent intentions!”

Iwa-chan-san laughs loudly, a little fake. “You? Innocent? As if!” 

At this point, Hinata is about ready to speak, so he stands up on his tiptoes so he’s just a _little_ taller, and asks, “…Are you guys going to order ice cream?” They’re at the front of the line now, after all. 

The server is looking at them with an odd look. Oikawa-san claps his fingers together, smiling at the poor server. She blushes, pink and high on her cheeks, and stammers when she says, “W-what would you like today?” 

Oikawa-san doesn’t even leave a moment of hesitation. “One scoop mint chip with chocolate sauce and chocolate pieces in a bowl, one double scoop strawberry and vanilla in a waffle cone with sprinkles, and a mango scoop in a sugar cone with whip cream!” 

Hinata hears none of it, as he’s still a little bit shaken by the fact he’s currently being cornered against the ice cream display by the setter and ace of _Aoba Johsai._ He watches Oikawa-san pay, Iwa-chan-san grumbling in the background that he can pay for his own, but the argument doesn’t seem very sincere, since he makes no move to pull out his own wallet. He watches as the server first hands the mint one to Oikawa-san, who hands it off to Iwa-chan-san, keeps the strawberry and vanilla one for himself, and then, to Hinata’s counted shock, hands the mango sugar cone to Hinata himself.

Hurriedly, he wolfs down the last couple bites of the hamburger and tosses the paper into a trash can next to them so he can focus on the soft, sweet ice cream. He eats the whipped cream in one go, mostly so it doesn’t melt, but also because hey, free sweets! 

“Now!” Oikawa-san is looking at him from behind his own ice cream, the pink and rainbow sprinkles looking weirdly perfect, no melting in sight, even though both Hinata’s and Iwa-chan’san’s are starting to melt. “We must commemorate this moment!” 

“No way in hell, no to whatever you’re planning yo-“ Iwa-chan-san starts, but doesn’t get to finish, as he’s interrupted by Oikawa-san. 

“A selfie!” he crows, pulling out his phone and holding it up. “Iwa, get on the other side of chibi-chan!” 

The third years are like giants crowding Hinata in between them, and they both raise their ice cream up for the camera. Hinata does his best to do the same, a wide-eyed smile stretching across his face. Oikawa-san slurps up a lick of his ice cream while rapidly typing away on his phone, winking at Hinata and sticking out his tongue at Iwa-chan-san when he raises an eyebrow. Iwa-chan-san just rolls his eyes. 

“Alright, chibi-chan! I think you should run along. Don’t be a stranger if you see us again sometime!” Oikawa-san loops his arm through Iwa-chan-san’s arm, the one without the two shopping bags, and pulls him off in a new direction, leaving Hinata completely stunned. 

He watches them disappear, and before they turn into a department store, Hinata watches as they hold up their ice creams for the other, then lean slightly closer, Iwa-chan-san’s head briefly leaning on Oikawa’s shoulder. The entire exchange is really… cute. It’s cute, Hinata thinks, and then he panics. 

Once they’re gone, a drip of mango ice cream hits Hinata’s fingers, he freaks out. He yanks his phone out to text Kageyama in a panic, but it looks like Kageyama beat him, because there’s even _more_ messages than before. 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_WHY ARE YOU WITH OIKAWA_**

_Received: 16:04:05_

 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_HINATA EXPLAIN WHAT T HE FUCK?_**

_Received: 16:04:011_

 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_why are you getting ICE CREAM and why is iwaizumi san there too_**

_Received: 16:04:35_

 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_what the fuck did you interrupt their date or something weird??/?_**

_Received: 16:04:55_

 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_dont talk to him_**

_Received: 16:05:05_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_oikawa i mean iwaizumisan is fine but dont talk to oikawa im serious_**

_Received: 16:05:34_

 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_youre probably actually dead now_**

_Received: 16:06:56_

 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_you probably deserve it_**

_Received: 16:04:05_

 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_ugh_**

_Received: 16:04:05_

 

The rapid fire texts make Hinata burst into giggles, a little shrill from his previous shock and (not so) mild fear, and his finger is a little shaky as he types out a response. It’s a little hard because of the one hand holding some melting ice cream which he is frantically trying to keep tidy by licking, but still seems to be winning against the battle for cleanliness. 

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_im fineeeee relax kageyama! he bought me ICE CREAM THO IT WAS REALLY WEIRD!11 N HE AND IWA-CHAN-SAN SCARY FACE ACE WERE ALL SWEET AND IT WAS RLY WEIRD!!!!! AND I DIDNT INTERRUPT THEM THE GREAT KING JUST DRAGGED ME INTO IT I NEARLY D IE D KAGEYAMA!!!!!!!! thank u 4 worrying tho that was vvvv sweet!!!! <33333 _**

_Sent: 16:06:57_

 

Kageyama texts back instantly, like he was waiting by his phone. 

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_what the hell_**

_Received: 16:07:10_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_that is so weird???? dont go near them again theyre weird_**

_Received: 16:07:36_

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_awwwwww is yama yama worried about me???? >:3c _**

_Sent: 16:08:12_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_the fuck? no obviously not_**

_Received: 16:08:35_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_also where did you learn that text face i hate it_**

_Received: 16:08:41_

 

That actually makes Hinata laugh out loud, like a bubble that bursts from his chest. He’s still laughing when he takes a bite of his ice cream, licking his lips as he types. 

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_kenma! he did as a joke & now i guess i use it lots n lots i lov ittttt _**

_Sent: 16:09:16_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_i hate it never use it ever again_**

_Received: 16:09:56_

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_> :3c >:3c_** **_> :3c_** **_> :3c_** **_> :3c_**

_Sent: 16:10:22_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_blocked_**

_Received: 16:10:36_

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_:””(_**

_Sent: 16:10:22_

 

_From: bakageyamaaa_

**_ugh_**

_Received: 16:11:29_

 

Hinata decides to leave the texting to that and focuses instead on finishing his ice cream. It’s really good, after all, and he’s already wasted a couple drops. It might be warm in the mall, but it’s cold outside, and he wants to finish it quickly before biking home. After crunching down the cone and licking his fingers clean, Hinata is ready to go, even if he still sort of wants to stay and look for Oikawa-san and Iwa-chan-san, er, _Iwaizumi_ -san, but he knows better. He pulls his jacket out of his backpack to pull over his hoodie and decides to head out to his bike. He got his socks, he had lunch, there’s nothing else to really do at the mall. 

But as he’s leaving, the images of Iwaizumi-san pulling the lollipop out of Oikawa’s mouth, the way they were so close, the ice cream sharing… It all sticks in Hinata’s head. He knows about people being gay, but he’s never actually _seen_ a gay couple. At least, he doesn’t think he has? He has no idea. He just knows it makes his stomach do little flips, although that could be the ice cream. His thoughts keep going back to Kageyama, wondering how he feels about it. Not that it matters, obviously. Hinata doesn’t care. While getting on his bike, Hinata keeps repeating that to himself. 

He doesn’t care that Kageyama would never let him take licks of his ice cream, or that Kageyama would never carry his bags or lean on him or anything. 

Because they’re rivals, and only _maybe_ sort of friends. Hinata doesn’t care at all, because they’re just friends. Obviously. 

And yet, he keeps thinking about that lollipop, and he keeps thinking about Kageyama. 


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just dreamed about kissing Kageyama. His rival. Nemesis. Bitter enemy.
> 
> It’s going to be a very, very long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AGAIN I WAS GONNA WAIT TO POST THIS TILL TOMORROW  
> but a lil birdie told me to post it 2day  
> i sort of skimmed this for errors? but if i missed a fuck i am Not surprised  
> welcome to teen angst and Hinata "im not gay for kageyama" shoyo Struggling™  
> lov u peeps

_“Hinata, you can’t hide.”_

_He looks around, startled. That voice is familiar… but too silky sweet, like thick syrup, clogging his ears and making him feel a little off balance._

_“Hinata, look at me.”_

_“Wh-who’s the-th-there?!” he squeaks, spinning around to look for the source of the voice. But everything is black, and he can’t see, he can’t even breathe, but it doesn’t hurt, it just sort of feels like pressure on his chest._

_“Open your eyes, Hinata.”_

_He struggles against the blackness, because his eyes_ are _open!_

_“No, they’re not. Look at me, Hinata.”_

_He glares at the darkness, reaching forward with a careful hand. His fingers come into contact with something warm and smooth and… alive? It feels like someone’s bare chest, broad and strong and so warm, he wants to feel more. He brings his other hand to the other, spreading the fingers across and upwards to a pair of broad shoulders, back across the stranger’s chest, down to his waist, his hips… But he draws his hands back to rest lightly on the stranger’s chest._

_“I_ said _open your eyes, Hinata.”_

_When the voice speaks, he can feel the stranger’s chest move slightly. He freezes when suddenly there’s a hand on his face. The fingers are long, and they run over his cheek, up the bridge of his nose, along his brow line. They’re gentle, but he can feel the tips are rough, possibly from calluses… and they’re so familiar._

_“Who ar-are you?”_

_The voice doesn’t answer, not at first. Instead, another hand reaches up to cup his cheek, then travel down his neck, tracing his collarbone lightly, and it is only then he realizes there’s no shirt to act as a barrier, and the hands run down his bare torso to rest on his waist. But he doesn’t pull away because the hands feel like they’re supposed to be there, and he actually leans toward the stranger._

_When he’s so close to the stranger his arms have folded in, he’s close enough he can feel a hot breath on his forehead, and then there’s a pair of lips connecting with his forehead in what can only be called a soft peck. He tilts his head up, standing up on tiptoe to be closer to the stranger’s height, but the lips are gone._

_They reappear a moment later, this time lower down, tracing along the line of his shoulder up to his neck and chin, and he can feel the stranger’s breath on his skin. When the stranger makes his way up his neck and nips at his ear, the brief sharpness of teeth makes the breath catch in his chest. He lets out a quiet whine, fingers crawling up and curling around the stranger’s neck, trying to push him away and pull him closer at the same time._

_He might have been expecting it, but he’s still shocked when suddenly he feels something very soft brush against his own lips._

_“Ka-“ he starts, but doesn’t finish, because he doesn’t know where that word was going, what he was trying to say._

_The loose grip on his waist suddenly tightens, the large hands pulling him closer. The brush of lips on his own suddenly turns into a full kiss, and he pushes up to meet the stranger and kiss back, hungry for more._

_The hands pull him even closer, and he loops his arms around the stranger’s neck, and he tilts his head to get a better angle, moaning into the other boy’s mouth and running his hands through the dark, silky hairs at the back of Kageyama’s neck, and -_

 

Hinata wakes up with a jolt, his pajamas damp with sweat, the blankets twisted around his waist, and his alarm blaring. 

His first thought is that dream Kageyama is a really good kisser. 

His second thought is not a thought so much as a screech. 

“Shou-chan! No screaming this early!” his mother yells from downstairs, but Hinata doesn’t care.He is too focused on the phantom feeling of the stranger from his dream who is _not_ a stranger at all running his hands down Hinata’s waist. And the feeling of Kageya - of the _stranger’s_ mouth against his, and how the kiss was urgent and soft, so very soft, softer than anything Hinata knew of, and Hinata doesn’t think any more, he just tears out of bed and flies to the shower where he turns on nearly ice cold water and dives under it, pajamas and all. And then he just stands there, in the cold, the light of the bathroom not even on, in shock. 

He just dreamed about kissing Kageyama. His rival. Nemesis. Bitter enemy.

…But also his setter, his friend, his _partner._

Hinata wants to die, and he wants his death to be swift. But no, the universe is not a merciful place, and soon enough his mother is yelling at him to get out of the shower. Hinata shivers uncontrollably when he gets out of the shower, and he cringes when he has to peel off his wet pajamas. He dries off his face _(gentle fingertips caressing his cheek),_ towels off his arms and chest _(warm palms pressing to his chest, lips on his shoulder, right below his neck),_ and wraps the towel around his waist _(hands on his hips, thumbs pressing into the bone)._ He leaves the wet clothes hanging in the bathroom and stomps back to his room. 

It’s going to be a very, very long day. 

 

School is slow. He doesn’t see Kageyama in the morning, and he avoids him at lunch. Instead, he sticks with a group of his classmates and laughs and tries not to think about a steady heartbeat under his curious fingertips. He focuses on his classwork, on numbers and grammatical patterns and historical facts instead of a low voice and breath on his cheek and having to strain to be tall enough for kissing to be easy. It’s all totally normal and boring, and _absolutely does not_ make Hinata’s heart beat faster. The idea that a lollipop the day before made his stomach twist is almost laughable, now. It’s all a big joke, it’s all ridiculous, it’s all impossible and Hinata is pretty sure he’s going crazy.

Basically, Hinata spends the school day freaking out. 

But it’s a normal, slow day when Yachi asks how his classes were at practice. 

Practice is normal. Tiring, exhausting, and every other synonym, but normal. Hinata stretches like normal, runs laps like normal, does diving receives and serves and spiking practice all like normal. Nothing is weird about it at all. He does not look at Kageyama at all. Not once. He doesn’t even _think_ about Kageyama. He also ignores the holes he can feel a pair of fury-filled, storm-colored eyes are burning into the back of his practice jersey. 

Sadly, this does not go as well as he had hoped. 

“Hinata.” Suga-san’s voice nearly makes him jump out of his skin. He was so focused on practicing receives with Nishinoya he is completely unaware Suga-san crept up on them. 

“Yes! What is it Suga-san!” he yelps, straightening instantly and nearly falling over in the process. Suga-san just laughs, amicable and easy, before patting him on the shoulder lightly. 

“Relax, I just wanted to grab you for some quick practice. We’re not as in sync as I’d like us to be.” 

Hinata sighs in relief. He has no idea why he’s relieved, but he is. But as he nods and dashes after Suga-san, the pair of eyes he has felt following him all practice continue to trace his movements, and Hinata can _feel_ the daggers currently being shot at him from his setter. But he ignores Kageyama, and throw a ball up for Suga-san instead. 

Throw, toss, jump, spike. 

Throw, toss, jump, miss. 

Throw, toss, jump, spike, and the pattern continues. Suga-san gives him a high five when he hits a spike, and rubs his hair playfully when he gets a particularly good one in. Hinata is cheerful and happy to work with his senpai, his head almost entirely clear of lollipops and dream kisses. 

He runs up for an extra high toss and slams it down into the court. When he turns with a thousand-watt smile to Suga-san, ready for the usual high five, there’s no waiting set of hands to smack. Instead, Suga-san has his hands on his hips, and he’s glancing between Hinata and the other side of the gym. Hinata dreads looking, but he follows Suga-san’s gaze and finally looks at Kageyama. On the other side of the gym, Kageyama is practicing blocking with Tsukishima and Daichi, and he’s making a point of not looking at Hinata. For some reason, this stings and makes Hinata stomp his foot. 

“Ugh!” he mutters, picking up another ball and bouncing it a little too hard. It bounces away, leaving him with an amused Suga-san. 

“Want to talk about it? Maybe I can help!” he offers, which makes Hinata look up. Talk about it? How would he do that! 

Instead, he lies. “It’s… nothing.” 

This doesn’t fool Suga-san, not that he really expected it to. Suga-san is observant. Very observant, and very good at seeing through people. 

“I know something is up between you guys. But when I asked Kageyama, he cursed Oikawa-san’s name and then said it wasn’t his fault you were an idiot.” Suga-san laughs lightly, one hand over his mouth. “Which really didn’t help me at all!” 

Hinata glances down the floor, confused. Could Oikawa-san have written something in his text to Kageyama? It would explain why Kageyama hadn’t approached him all day. Sure, Hinata had been running away from him, but Kageyama never listens to Hinata anyway. 

“Um… I guess I did run into the Great King and Iwa-ch-er, Iwaizumi-san yesterday? But they didn’t really do anything.” Hinata shrugs. “I guess they bought me ice cream and sent a picture to Kageyama? But why would that make him all cranky?” 

Suga-san shakes his head, tapping a finger on his chin. “I am not sure… Are you sure nothing else happened?” 

His thoughts instantly returning to the dream, Hinata blushes a bright red and says nothing. 

And of course, Suga-san catches it. “Oho! What is this, did something finally happen between the two of you?” He peers at Hinata, who grabs a volleyball to hide behind it. 

“Nothing!” he squeaks. “Nothing at all nothing _real_ it was just a dream!!” 

He’s ever thankful the gym is loud and no one is paying attention to him, because his blush is covering more than his face now, and Suga-san has a Cheshire cat grin that means he just _knows._

“A dream, hm?” Suga-san watches Hinata carefully, which only makes him blush harder. “Okay, this is no place to talk. Let’s go for a walk.” He waves to Daichi, who just nods, and Hinata follows meekly behind. Suga-san is vice-captain after all, and a third year, and Hinata knows better than to disagree with his senpai. So he follows him out the door, blush still burning his cheeks. 

It’s cold enough outside it’s no place for a stroll, so Suga-san leads him to the club room, where he sits in the center, cross-legged. He gestures for Hinata to sit, saying, “Spill.” 

Hinata just stares. Then he sits. Then he blurts out, “Is anyone on the team gay?” 

Suga-san stares at him, one eyebrow raised, mouth slightly open in surprise. “Well,” he begins, visibly amused and a little off balance. “Let’s go with yes.” 

Hinata watches him, unsure of what to say next. There’s a very pale blush coloring Suga-san’s cheeks now, but that might just be from practice. This is not a conversation he knows how to deal with. Thankfully, Suga-san seemed to understand. 

“Did you have a dream about Kageyama? Is that why you’re avoiding him?” 

One quick nod is all Hinata gives in answer, but it’s more than enough. 

“And did something happen yesterday…? With Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san?” Suga-san sounds more unsure now, a little curious, and more like he’s guessing. 

Again, Hinata nods. “Well, yeah. I ran into them. And I saw them… sharing a lollipop. And Kageyama said they were dating, er, that was over text, yeah. And I started wondering if _Kageyama_ would ever let me have his ice cream or his lollipop or carry my stuff or-“ Hinata’s voice gets higher and higher and louder and louder, and Suga-san raises his hands to cut him off before he reaches actual shouting. 

“I understand, it’s okay! You don’t have to get upset!” 

Hinata just deflates a little, falling back to the sitting position he didn’t even realize he lifted out of. “But why do I have to think about _Kageyama!”_ he whines. “Kageyama is just a pain in my ass and I’m so sick of him! He’s so _annoying!”_ He huffs out a loud sigh, crossing his arms and glaring at the floor. “Suga-saaan, I hate this! I hate having to be around him like this!” 

Suga-san looks at him with what Hinata could only call amusement, which makes him kind of annoyed, but since Suga-san is the first one he’s talked to about this, he’s not sure what kind of reaction people are supposed to have.

“You know, maybe you have a…” he pauses and gives Hinata an uncertain look. “Maybe you have a crush on Kageyama?” he finishes. 

A crush? Hinata thinks for a long, hard minute. Crushes mean wanting to hold hands and go on dates. It could be fun, maybe, he thinks, but he doesn’t know. Would Kageyama even like that? Would a crush lead to dating? Would it change them being the freak duo? Is that why he wants to kiss him again, since the dream felt so good? Would they share lollipops? 

“Hey hey, don’t overthink it! But maybe consider it, okay?”

Hinata looks up at Suga-san again, unsure. “A… crush. On Kageyama?” 

His senpai nods. 

“Why would I have a crush on Kageyama! He’s dumb! And mean! And he bullies me and always makes me race every morning and eating lunch with him every day is so annoying cause he’s a big meanie and his face is so stupid and I love his tosses and I want to beat him even if it takes all my life!” Hinata is, once again, sitting up, hands gesturing wildly. “And! Another thing! Kageyama is so dumb he would _never_ ask me out and he doesn’t even like me and he’s _so dumb and I like him so much!”_

It isn’t until he looks at Suga-san’s face that he realizes what he just said. Suga-san’s hands are both held over his mouth so he won’t laugh, but his shoulders are still trembling. “I think you might need to think about this and work it through yourself,” he laughs, but not the cruel kind of laughter. “Maybe go home early today, okay? Think about it all. And sort it out soon! We need our freak duo working together!”

The whole situation makes Hinata just nod mutely, totally lost. The past twenty-four hours were making his head and heart do weird things. 

“Yeah. Okay.” 

“Well, that’s that. I’ll see you tomorrow, Hinata!” Suga-san says, rising to his feet. “And remember, it’ll all work out, don’t worry!” 

With that, he leaves the club room, leaving Hinata more confused than ever before. He has no idea what he’s supposed to do now. The whole day has been weird, from the dream onward. No, it was weird before that, when he started thinking about Kageyama yesterday. He wants to blame the Great King and Iwaizumi-san, but he knows, somewhere deep in his heart, the feels that have arisen in the past twenty-four hours are not actually as new as he thinks. 

These thoughts continued to plague him as he changes into his regular clothes and sneakers, and his steps are heavy as he leaves the club room. He’s halfway to the bike rack when he realizes someone is there, by his bike. He freezes. He knows that silhouette anywhere, even if Kageyama is currently wearing a jacket over his practice jersey and shorts with the hood pulled up. 

The figure turns, and Kageyama’s signature glare fixes on him. 

“Oi, Hinata, why’d you skip out early? And where are you off to?” 

Flinching away and trying not to look at Kageyama, Hinata shrugs. “Stomach ache, that’s all. I… threw up. Yeah.” 

The piercing gaze Kageyama has fixed on him makes Hinata shake in his sneakers, and it’s definitely not from the cold wind blowing past them. “I know that’s a lie because Sugawara-san said you had a headache.” 

Well, that didn’t work. Hinata still isn’t looking at Kageyama when he speaks again. “I just need to go, can I have my bike?” 

“No.”

“What?!” Hinata snaps up, angry now. Who cares about stupid dreams when Kageyama is being an ass. “Let me have my bike, you jerk!” He tries to go around Kageyama, but he just moves to stand in front of Hinata again, not letting him reach the bike, 

“You have to explain why you were skipping practice.” His angry glare makes Hinata even more annoyed. 

“Just get out of the way and give me my bike, I don’t owe you an explanation!” Hinata shouts, fists balled at his side. He might have just come to the realization he might have a crush on Kageyama, but that doesn’t mean he’ll back down. He’ll never back down, especially not in a shouting match like this, almost nose to nose, a battle of wills. 

Unfortunately, Kageyama seems to have a different idea, because when Hinata actually looks into his eyes, he doesn’t see the usual tenacity in Kageyama’s eyes. Instead, Kageyama almost looks resigned, but it’s not like Hinata has done anything, has he? Hinata stares at him, resolute, refusing to back down. Usually, in situations like this, Kageyama always mirrors his stubbornness. Instead, he backs down after only a few seconds, throwing his hands up and scoffing.

“Whatever,” he says, low and sort of rough. “See you tomorrow. Or not. Whatever.” With that, Kageyama stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets and stomps off, leaving a bewildered Hinata standing next to his bike. He has no idea what just happened, other than Kageyama seems to be pissed at him, but not in the usual way, and Hinata is confused and feels sort of guilty for some reason.

“Yeah, well-! Whatever yourself!” Hinata shouts at Kageyama’s back, stomping his feet in anger before clambering onto his bike and rapidly peddling away. Stupid Kageyama making life confusing. Kageyama can go figure out his own angst, Hinata won’t help him. He has enough stuff to think about! 

And yet the look in Kageyama’s eyes Hinata saw seems to stick in his thoughts. He’s not used to Kageyama being anything except fire and determination, just like himself. So it’s weird, seeing Kageyama be so… so flighty! Hinata wants Kageyama to never back down, because even if he always wants to beat his partner in their various competitions, a win where Kageyama gives up is empty and makes his stomach twist in an uncomfortable way, the way which makes his hands twist and untwist anxiously. 

Biking as fast as he can, Hinata focuses on the cold wind on his face and the shadows flitting past, and not anything related to Kageyama Tobio. He doesn’t think about kissing, about playing together, about fighting, about anything related to Kageyama’s eyes. He just focuses on the road ahead of his bike, ignoring the tidal wave of emotions slowly building in his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr is @4hoots  
> if u read this i love u  
> i am a Slut for kagehina  
> if u comment i will 11/10 reread it once every half hour and cry like no joke at all  
> also btw autocorrect wanted to change "suga-san's" to "Susan's" lololol  
> hei hei kiddos


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words leave Hinata shocked, yet again, for the zillionth time in the past couple of days. “What?!” he snaps, wrinkling his nose in confusion. “I wasn’t ignori-I mean! I had a good reason!” 
> 
> Kageyama just curls his lip in disgust, turning away and yanking his sleeve from Hinata’s grip. “Whatever,” he mutters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hëy slüts  
> it's like early back home in america where im assuming most of the 3 ppl who are reading this live  
> r ip  
> its evening here for me. in finland. also very cold.   
> also i wrote a 500 words for my owl prince bokuaka fic bc i miss it  
> and want to write tsukkiyama? hmm  
> anyway enjoy kageyama being an Idiot

_From: yamagucci_

**_Did something happen w you and Kageyama?_**

_Received at: 22:45:50_

 

_To: yamagucci_

**_what do u mean ///:_**

_Sent at: 22:52:21_

 

_From: yamagucci_

**_You left early to talk w Suga-san? + Kageyama seemed really off all day, he had lunch w me and Tsukki and just sat there sulking, and kept glaring at u during practice? He looked kinda sad tbh ;-(_**

_Received at: 22:54:17_

 

_To: yamagucci_

**_he looked sad??? what do u mean??????_**

_Sent at: 22:56:33_

 

_From: yamagucci_

**_Yeah he seemed mopey, cause u weren’t really talking to him, and he kept sort of like…_**

_Received at: 22:57:09_

 

_From: yamagucci_

**_Like he just seemed really sad that u were ignoring him :-P_**

_Received at: 22:57:29_

 

_From: yamagucci_

**_Anyway I hope everything is ok between u guys!! Sad Kageyama is a sad sight even Tsukki noticed :-0_**

_Received at: 23:04:11_

 

The texts from the night before still don’t make sense to Hinata, and the phone screen hurts his eyes, so he drops his phone to the floor and rolls onto his back, staring at the dark ceiling. He woke up before his alarm, so now it’s just a waiting game for it to go off so he can get up. No helpful realizations came to him last night, and he’s still confused as ever about what to do about this _thing_ he feels for Kageyama. He knows they should maybe talk, because Hinata is not good at hiding things, and he wants to know sooner rather than later whether or not Kageyama will be grossed out. 

_Beep-beep beeeep. Beep-beep beee-_

He slams a hand down on his alarm clock and rolls off the bed and onto his feet to start his day. He might be exhausted, but that didn’t give him an excuse to skip out on things like class and homework and, more importantly, volleyball. 

During his first class, Hinata sits there in a daze, drawing little scribbles along the edge of his paper. His brain is fried from thinking so hard last night, turning the past two days over and over. The math problems he’s supposed to be solving are completely neglected. Instead, he draws volleyballs all over the border of his paper, and those turn into circles, which turn into senseless spirals. Luckily, it’s just solo work time, so he can sneak out his phone to check his text thread with Kageyama. 

 

_To: bakageyamaaa_

**_what did i do_**

_Sent at: 01:10:42_

 

Just like it was the last time he checked it, the message is unanswered. Hinata knows Kageyama, he knows something is up, and this can’t be about Hinata’s crush, because surely Kageyama doesn’t know, right?

“Hinata-kun, please bring your phone to my desk.” Hayato-sensei’s voice startles him, and the laughter from his classmates make his cheeks heat up. Slowly, he stands up and plods over to the desk where he leaves his phone. It won’t matter if Kageyama responds now, he thinks. 

The rest of the day continues in a similar fashion. Classes are spent completely spacing out, and during lunch, he decides to go for a jog instead of finishing the bento his mom packed him. 

Running in the cold sunlight is an amazing feeling, especially since he brought his earbuds so he doesn’t hear the other people around him. The feeling of his feet hitting the ground, the sound of the cheesy pop music from the playlist Tanaka shared with him, and the white noise of the school grounds envelope Hinata, and it’s relaxing to just let himself think of nothing. For just a moment, he closes his eyes, still jogging, just to enjoy a moment of peace. Which is why he doesn’t see Kageyama before it’s too late. 

“Watch where you’re going, Hinata.” It’s not an angry snarl like Kageyama usually does when Hinata messes up so badly they both end up on their butts on the ground, like right now. Kageyama doesn’t say anything else, he just gets back on his feet, brushes himself off, and turns around to go back where he came. Hinata watches from where he’s still sitting on the ground, palms stinging from catching his fall on instinct. 

He won’t let Kageyama get away this time.

“Hey, Kageyama, don’t you run away!” he shouts, leaping to his feet and chasing after the other, grabbing his sleeve and yanking it to make him turn around. “Face me, you jerk! Don’t just ignore me and be all weird like this!” 

That seems to get Kageyama’s attention, and he stops, turns, ignoring Hinata’s grip on his sleeve. “‘Don’t ignore me,’ you say?” His voice is low, very low, and it’s the kind of sharp that makes Hinata almost flinch. “That’s all you did yesterday. You wouldn’t even go after my tosses. You didn’t speak to me until I cornered you by your bike. And you’re telling _me_ not to ignore _you?!”_ He sounds genuinely mad now, which is scary, but also kind of comforting. “Fuck off, Hinata. Leave me the hell alone, I’ll see you at practice, and that’s all you have to deal with. Should be fine by you.” 

The words leave Hinata shocked, yet again, for the zillionth time in the past couple of days. “What?!” he snaps, wrinkling his nose in confusion. “I wasn’t ignori-I mean! I had a good reason!” 

Kageyama just curls his lip in disgust, turning away and yanking his sleeve from Hinata’s grip. “Whatever,” he mutters. 

“Don’t you ‘whatever’ me, Kageyama!” Hinata is getting riled up now. “You’ve been an ass! I mean you’re always a bully but this is different!”

“Of course it’s fucking different!” Kageyama mirrors him in harsh tone, whirling to storm up to Hinata and walk him backward until Hinata’s back hits the concrete wall of the school. “I don’t know what he said to you, but it obviously made something different!” There’s the fire in his eyes again, but this fire is ice cold, and it makes Hinata shrink against the wall, eyes big and round. “So just leave me the hell alone so I don’t have to deal with it! Better for everyone!”

“What who said, Kageyama?” Hinata asks, his confusion briefly toning his voice down a bit. “Nobody said anything!” 

“Yeah, right. Sure thing, Hinata.” An eye roll from Kageyama makes Hinata stand up a little straighter, glaring up at the setter.

“Nobody said anythin-“ Except someone did say something. Suga-san is the one who made Hinata realize his crush. And he left the clubroom before Hinata… could Suga-san have said something? “I mean, I-I talked with Suga-san, did he say something about our talk to you..?” 

Confusion clouds Kageyama’s gaze, and he shakes his head. “What? No? I meant the fucking ‘Great King,’ as you call him. That asshole.” 

This does absolutely nothing to help Hinata understand. “You mean the ice cream thing, or what? ‘Cause all he did was ask about you, I never actually really talked to him!” 

“You obviously did,” Kageyama grunts, and he steps away now, leaving Hinata room to get away from the wall so he feels less like a cornered animal. “I don’t know what he said, but that’s the only thing that could have happened to make you ignore me.” 

“No!” Hinata jumps towards Kageyama, shaking his head violently. “No, that’s not the reason at all!” 

“Oh, so you admit to ignoring me now?!” Kageyama is angry again, and Hinata needs to figure out what to say and fast. 

“It wasn’t the Great King or his scary ace! I just was distracted by… by things! Okay! They’re not bad things, it’s just a lot of stuff I have to think about, okay!” Hinata is now the one who walked all the way up to only a finger’s breadth between his face and Kageyama’s. They are, once again, nose to nose, staring each other down. And this time, it doesn’t seem like Kageyama is going to back down. He might not look as angry and determined as he usually does, but Hinata has a strong feeling he won’t walk away. 

“What kind of things?” Kageyama asks, slowly. They’re still very close, and Hinata can feel Kageyama’s breath on his cheek. Technically, they’re close enough it would be easy to just stand on his tiptoes and use Kageyama’s jacket to pull him down until the distance is gone and they’re-

“Dumbass, what the hell kind of things are you talking about?” 

Hinata almost jumps as he comes back to his senses. “Just things, okay? I’ll-“ he stops. He wants to tell Kageyama, but he’s also not ready yet. Mutual or not, he needs to figure out what he wants to do with this crush. He knows there could be a really bad fall out if it doesn’t go well. But he also knows he’s bad at bottling things up. “I promise I’ll tell you when I figure it out, okay?” 

Kageyama watches him carefully, but he must see Hinata is telling the truth, and he nods. One short nod is all it takes for Hinata to breathe a sigh of relief and step back. 

“Fine, dumbass. But you better tell me soon, or I’ll _make_ you tell me.” 

Nodding vigorously, he smiles up at Kageyama. And _oh,_ smiling at Kageyama feels weird, all of a sudden. Since realizing his crush less than twenty-four hours ago, the only moments Hinata has spent with Kageyama have been filled with arguing. But they’re friends, and even if they bicker and argue and fight, there are also better moments, like this one. Hinata can only nod again, still smiling at Kageyama.

“And I think we missed the announcement to go back to class…” Kageyama mumbles, glancing at the empty campus around them. They didn’t notice the other students going back to class. They were too lost in their short but passionate argument.

Hinata glances around too, and shrugs, a little sheepish. “Want to practice or something? We’re already probably too late to go to class.” 

“Sure, but where are we going to find a ball?” 

The gym is probably being used for a class, and the clubroom is locked, and neither of them has keys. Hinata deflates. 

“Why don’t we go… I dunno. For a walk?” Kageyama suggests, making Hinata perk up. 

“No! A run! A _race!”_ he pipes up and only gives Kageyama a split second look before he dashes off towards the gate. “First one to the top of the hill is the best volleyball player ever!!” 

He only has a few seconds head start on Kageyama, so he’s still close enough to hear Kageyama’s angry roar and the sound of his feet running after Hinata, who just picks up his pace. 

“You won’t get away, I’ll beat you and win, you little-!” Kageyama doesn’t finish his sentence, too busy charging after Hinata. He just laughs and picks up his pace, putting every bit of effort into keeping ahead of Kageyama. His heart is soaring as they go tearing down the road, yelling insults and jibes at each other. 

This, _this_ is what makes Hinata’s chest heat up with a comforting warmth. Even if Kageyama is swearing at him from just a few steps behind and his chest is aching from breathing so hard when they reach the top of the hill in a tie, Hinata wouldn’t give this feeling up for anything. Even if they were at each other’s throats just minutes before, it doesn’t matter. 

When he turns to glance at Kageyama, who is bending over to support himself on his own knees and panting for air, Hinata’s heart goes into double time, fluttering wildly in his chest. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that this crush he’s managed to develop without realizing isn’t as terrifying as he originally thought. He might not have known why he was so drawn to Kageyama’s side even off of the court, but he knows now. Standing at the top of the hill in the winter sun, gazes met, Hinata thinks his crush might be the most amazing thing in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> between a 3rd yr kagehina angst fic, a tsukkiyama (probs 2nd year), a Hotarubi no Mori e au for tsukkiyama, and a lame kagehina fluff 2p arter involving mermaids and the beach, which sounds best  
> if u help me decide i'll give u something   
> like. idk. i'll stick whatever character u want in whatever fic i end up writing  
> i love u  
> tumblr is @4hoots  
> come cry w me about kagehina


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GO GIRLS (AND OTHERS)   
> the final chapter of this mess  
> thank u for tuning in, its been great, i love every single one of u

A week and a half, or, to be more specific, eleven days pass with relative normalcy. 

Practice is good, and Kageyama and Hinata bicker like always. 

Classes are normal. Hinata struggles, but no more than average. He texts Kenma about funny things he sees, he cheers Tanaka and Nishinoya on as they pester the third years. He gets into a fight with Tsukishima, and everything is very average. He and Kageyama argue, but now there’s the fact Hinata is hyper-aware of Kageyama. Every little touch feels like static electricity, and every word of praise (though few and far between) is cherished. He still stands up to Kageyama and insults him, but now his eyes linger on Kageyama’s hands when he tosses for someone else, on his shoulders while he’s stretching, on the way he pushes his bangs back and away from his eyes during their particularly grueling practice on Monday. 

Everything is normal, except Hinata cannot take his eyes off of Kageyama. 

He’s pretty sure Suga-san must have told someone or the word must have gotten out because he can feel his teammates eyeing him. He’s not being that obvious, right? He and Kageyama are partners, it’s normal for them to observe each other! Except Hinata is doing more admiring than observing, and it’s all for selfish reasons.

A week and a half of this feels like an eternity, and Hinata has no idea how people don’t just blurt out their feelings the first real chance they get. 

Something is also up with Kageyama. He’s pretty normal, thankfully, but Hinata catches Kageyama watching him more than a couple times. It’s not his calculating look he uses on rival players or the confused look he gives things like homework, but something else. He always turns away when Hinata looks at him, an unspoken question stretching between them. 

But eleven days pass with relative normalcy. Until they don’t. And, like most things, normal gets turned upside down by a confession. 

Hinata wakes up like normal, and he goes to school like normal. He sends Kageyama a picture of a bird eating from an old shoe on the side of the road on his way to school. Class is normal.

Come lunchtime, Hinata skips off down the hall to Kageyama’s class. Kageyama is searching through his bag, so he doesn’t notice Hinata plopping his bento on his desk and grabbing an empty chair from the desk in front of Kageyama, spinning it around and settling down to eat.

“Hey-Oi! Don’t take up my whole desk!” Kageyama snaps when he looks up to see Hinata has, indeed, taken up his desk. Hinata just laughs, but moves his bento out of the way to leave Kageyama some room. 

“Did you have a quiz today, too?” he asks, a mouthful of rice muffling his words. 

Kageyama shakes his head, sighing in relief. “Nope, we had a normal day. Thank god.” 

“Awwee no fair!” Hinata whines. He reaches over to snag Kageyama’s milk box and take two large gulps before Kageyama snatches it back, scolding, biting tone and all. And yet it still manages to make Hinata smile, and he gives Kageyama a cookie from the pack his mom stuck in his bag. That seems to placate his partner, and Kageyama’s glare softens just a bit. 

They munch away, too busy eating to talk, with the occasional squeak from Hinata and snarl from Kageyama when they steal each other’s food. It’s a very comfortable moment, and even if when Kageyama’s shoe brushes Hinata’s ankle his heart starts to get a little erratic, he feels as calm as he’s felt all week.

There’s only a few minutes of lunch left when Hinata notices a girl from his class at the door with a couple friends twittering behind her, looking at Kageyama and him. She’s very pretty, with long, blonde hair she has in a high ponytail held up with a dark blue bow, and her bangs frame her face nicely. She’s a little taller than Hinata, too. A blush colors her cheeks as she walks over to their desk, pulling out a little package from her bag.

“U-um,” she stammers, glancing between the two of them. “Hi, Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun…”

Hinata has no idea how she knows Kageyama, and suddenly his stomach is doing uneasy flip flops. The package is a note tied to a fancy little box, and he recognizes it as those cool hard candies shaped like fruits he sees at the store.

“I don’t know if you know me, but, um!” her voice is still shaking, and Hinata’s smile is slowly slipping. He glances to Kageyama, who looks wide-eyed and surprised, and a little bit suspicious. The girl continues. “I’m Miyami, I’m in your class, Hinata-kun!” Hinata knows this. “And… And I was just wondering…” She stops, glances at Kageyama awkwardly, then turns to Hinata and offers the little package. “Hinata-kun, I really like you, and maybe you could accept this..? And… if you want… come to the movies on Saturday with me?” 

Hinata has no idea what to say. He just stares at the candy and the note, and he can feel his cheeks starting to heat up because he’s _never_ received a confession. His mouth hangs open, unsure what to say. But before he gets any response out, Kageyama shoves his stuff back in his bag and suddenly stands up, bumping the desk into Kageyama, and stalks out of the classroom, despite it being so close to their next class. 

“Ah-um, I-“ It’s his turn to stammer now, glancing up at the girl, who’s looking behind her where Kageyama went. “I-I need to-! Can I- I’m so sorry, M-Miya-I need to-!”

Miyami gives him a small smile, pulling the package back and putting it in her bag. “You can go, it’s okay. Thank you for your time, Hinata-kun!” She’s barely finished speaking before Hinata goes flying after Kageyama, leaving his bag and lunch and his uniform jacket at Kageyama’s desk. He completely ignores the bell announcing lunch is over, dashing around people and down the stairs, following his gut instinct.

He might not know for certain where Kageyama is, but he can sure as hell guess. His feet carry him around the school to that same back corner he and Kageyama argued at eleven days ago. Sure enough, Kageyama is there, leaning against the wall with one hand over his eyes and the other clenched in a fist at his side. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata calls, slowing to a walk as he approaches the other. “Kageyama, why did you run away?” 

When Kageyama looks at him, Hinata pauses. It’s not that Kageyama looks like he was crying, he just looks… sad. His eyebrows are all pinched together, his jaw is clenched, and he might be facing Hinata, but he’s looking _past_ him, not at him.

“Kageyama, are you okay?” Hinata’s words do not seem to help, because Kageyama looks away again, the fist at his side hitting the wall in obvious frustration. “Hey, pay attention! What’s up with you!” The interaction feels so similar to their argument, and Hinata’s heart is hurting. He wants to go back to their happy bubble during lunch.

“Did you accept?” Kageyama asks, quietly. He’s looking at the ground straight in front of him. 

Hinata stares at Kageyama in slightly shocked silence for a moment before answering. “What? No. Why would I accept?” _Why would I accept when I so recently realized I’m head over heels for you?_

“She was pretty.”

“And? I don’t like her,” Hinata argues, taking another step towards Kageyama. “I don’t like her, _Kageyama.”_ He doesn’t know how to say it, but he wants to explain it all to Kageyama so badly. But the words are stuck in his throat. 

“Then who _do_ you like, Hinata.” Kageyama is looking at him now, and Hinata ignores the blush on his own cheeks in favor of admiring the rosy hue on Kageyama’s. “‘Cause even if you didn’t like her, nobody says no to a girl that pretty unless they like someone else.” It’s almost a dare, Hinata thinks, in the way Kageyama’s chin juts out just a little too high, the way his eyes aren’t narrowed, but he’s still looking at Hinata from under his long lashes.

Once again, they are close. Not as close as when arguing, but the space between them is charged with energy nonetheless. Hinata knows that if he doesn’t confess now, they’ll both walk away dissatisfied. 

Neither speaks. Hinata doesn’t know what to say, and Kageyama seems to be waiting for Hinata to be the one to break the silence. He takes another step forward, one hand lifting to brush his fingertips against Kageyama’s uniform jacket. The tips of his fingers are red from the cold, and his hoodie sleeve is pulled up halfway over his hand. Kageyama jumps, just a tiny bit, when his fingers press more firmly into his chest. Even if there’s layers of fabric between them, even if Hinata is still too far away to kiss him, it’s still ten times better than the accursed dream. 

A breath hitches in Kageyama’s chest, and his shoulders are tense. He looks at Hinata with a look similar to that of a hungry animal; a little shy, slightly desperate, and maybe a tiny bit dangerous. 

“Hina-“ he starts to say, but Hinata silences him with another step forward, and another hand brought up to rest on Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama’s own hands seem to hover on either side of them, unsure where to go. But Kageyama must somehow make up his mind, because his hands settle on Hinata’s waist, resting feather light. 

Months of working together has given them the ability to read other almost perfectly. Maybe he should be nervous, but all Hinata feels is a thrumming warmth spreading through his entire body as he looks up at Kageyama. He knows his crush must have begun before he realized it, so he didn’t have to deal with much pining or anything, but he still doesn’t know how to make the extra step, the slightest of movements to push them together. 

In the split second between their mutual hesitation and Hinata finally kissing him, Kageyama smiles down at Hinata. It’s a very small, slightly crooked smile, just a split second of the corners of his mouth turning up, but it’s just enough to give Hinata the courage he needs to grab Kageyama’s uniform as leverage to both pull himself up and pull Kageyama down. It’s the only signal he needs to press his lips to Kageyama’s, not very gently because he doesn’t know what he’s doing, and too head-on. Their noses bump, and Kageyama is gripping his waist a little too hard, and it’s actually a pretty bad kiss. Neither of them closes their eyes, so their gazes are locked, which is probably weird. They’re also both smiling so widely the kiss is basically just pressing their mouths together, but Hinata’s _entire body_ feels tingly, like he just slammed down a winning spike, and when he pulls back, Kageyama is bright red and _beautiful._

“Ah,” Kageyama mumbles, reaching up to lightly touch his own mouth. “I guess that’s a fair reason not to accept a confession from a girl.” 

The words are so ridiculous that Hinata bursts into giggles, head falling to Kageyama’s chest as he shakes with laughter. “Y-you’re so dumb!” he manages to get out through giggles. “That’s all you have to say after I _kiss you?!”_

“It wasn’t even a very good kiss, dumbass!” Kageyama says in retaliation, and while he sounds annoyed, when Hinata looks up he can see the happiness written on his partner’s face. 

“So that means…” Hinata leans in again until his lips brush Kageyama’s as he says, “That I’ll just have to kiss you again. And again. Until it’s perfect.”

Somehow, Kageyama blushes even brighter, and he shoves Hinata away. “S-shut up, don’t _say_ stuff like that, you moron!”

Hinata just hops right back up to him, smiling devilishly. “So you’re saying you _don’t_ want to kiss again?”

“Wha-That’s not what I said, _obviously_ I want to kiss again, you’re just an idiot!” Kageyama almost yelps, and he grabs Hinata’s head to shake him a little roughly. It’s a very common action, and it makes Hinata laugh harder. “Stop laughing!” Kageyama scolds him, but his grip on Hinata’s head lessens until he’s more just resting his hand there.

Hinata gives him a challenging look, laughter quieting. _“Make me,”_ he says. And because Kageyama doesn’t back down from challenges, he steps forward and drops his hands to Hinata’s shoulders so he can spin them around and pin Hinata to the wall of the school and kiss him again, tilting his head and opening his mouth. And every bit of laughter is gone as Hinata sighs and melts into the kiss, as Kageyama lightly sucks on his lower lip and neither have any idea what they’re doing but it’s still good, better than the first. 

They pull back reluctantly, but they need air, and they just stare at each other. Hinata has no idea what comes next, but he wants to kiss Kageyama some more, he knows that much. Unfortunately, the sound of footsteps rounds the corner of the school, and both boys are not about to risk getting caught, so with one look between them, they go sprinting towards the gate. 

Again, it mirrors their argument, Hinata thinks. Except for this time, when they reach the top of the hill and are heaving for breaths, Hinata goes to bump Kageyama with his shoulder, and Kageyama grabs him and kisses him again. It’s quick, Hinata suddenly pulled in close by Kageyama’s strong hands holding him in place, but it’s still just as good as the other two. Even if Hinata’s lips are sort of numb from the cold, and Kageyama is not very gentle, the kiss is damn good. 

Hinata only pulls away because he can’t contain his excitement. He lets out a whoop, fist pumping and jumping into the air, hopping around Kageyama like an excited rabbit. He’s so, so happy. He doesn’t care if it’s too cold to be in a hoodie, he doesn’t care he’s going to get in trouble for skipping class again, all he cares about is Kageyama’s smile and the way the cold makes Kageyama’s nose all red to match his cheeks and ears, and the fact Kageyama’s bangs are all messy. 

And there’s no way Hinata is ever going to stop feeling like he’s flying because Kageyama has _always_ helped him to fly. Now, they just also get to kiss. He’s pretty excited.

And as they chase each other down the hill, Hinata thinks his crush is _definitely_ the best thing ever in the whole wide world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT WAS SURE SOMETHING I NEVER EVER EXPECTED TO:  
> 1) FINISH  
> 2) GET THIS LONG  
> 3) FINISH  
> 4) SEE 1&3  
> but i did finish it, yay! also, i wrote 4k meRMAID KAGEYAMA I'll post later this week.   
> u could like.   
> u could subscribe to me and you'll get a notification and i would be rlly happy  
> i might also write some one shots of other pairs if i so choose  
> ANYWAYS THANK U FOR STOPPING BY   
> TUMBLR IS @4hoots AND TWITTER IS @4h00ts bc the world hates me  
> i love u, and i reread all the comments literally multiple times a day  
> smooch smooch hei hei have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I STARTED THIS IN AUGUST OF 2016 LOL AND I ONLY WROTE ONE PAGE AND SUDDENLY I RANDOMLY FELT LIKE FINISHING IT SO I WROTE 10K WORDS IN THREE DAYS  
> im on tumblr @4hoots


End file.
